Fluttershy's brother
by 917brat
Summary: I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to
1. Chapter 1

_**Fluttershy's Brother?!**_

Summary\- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

Disclaimer\- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

**Chapter one**

Harry stared at the goblin in front of him, and at the parchment in his hands, in complete utter disbelief; not to mention with a bit of horror, as well as a small speck of hope. A certain hope that Harry had long since thought he had given up on; apparently not.

After the war had finally ended, and after they had gotten a good deal of the mess cleaned up, Harry had decided it was time to go to Gringotts. Where Harry had been planning on just checking on his finances, and hopefully find some more about his family; just like Luna and Neville had suggested he do. What happened when he did this left Harry stunned, as he hadn't expected to find out what he had; not in the least bit. Though to be fair not many people would have been expecting the news Harry had just received.

After all it wasn't every day you received news like Harry had just gotten. It wasn't every day that you found out everything you believed, your entire life and pretty much everything you fought for during the war, was a complete lie.

In fact, if Harry didn't literally have the prove he did in hand, which to goblin had just given to him, Harry wouldn't have believed it himself. But Harry did have the prove in hand and there for had no choice but to believe it; or live forever in denial which was something Harry wasn't willing to do.

But even as he thought this, and wondered just how it could be possible, Harry's stunned eyes began to once again reread the parchment the Goblin had made with his blood not even ten minutes ago. For what must have been at least the fifth time since it had been handed to him; still in a state of utter shock as he did so.

_**Name**_

_Flutterfierce- renamed Harry James Potter_

_**PARENTS**_

_By birth- FlowerPower (mother) and FreeFlyer (father)_

_By adoption-Lily Rose Evan ne Potter (Mother) and James Hadrian Potter (father.)_

_**Heritage**_

_By Birth- Pegasus_

_By adoption- Half blood human wizard_

_**Birth Place**_

_Of natural birth- Equestra, Ponyville, Outside Everfree forest_

_By blood adoption- Earth, England, Godic Hallow_

_**Family**_

_By Birth-_

_FlowerPower (mother)-Unknown_

_Freeflyer (father)-unknown_

_Fluttershy (younger sister) - Equestra, Ponyville_

_By Blood adoption-_

_James Potter (adopted father)-deceased_

_Lily Potter (adopted Mother)-deceased_

_Petunia Dursely (adopted aunt)-Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Dudley Dursely-(adopter cousin) - Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Vernon Dursely (adopted Uncle) - Privet drive, England, Earth_

_Sirius Black (adopted godfather) - deceased_

_**Contracts**_

_By birth family-_

_None_

_By Blood adopted family_

_-Illegal marriage contract, via Albus Dumbledore, to Ginny Weasely._

_**Potions and Spells on**_

_From Birth till present._

_-protection spell, Via FlowerPower and Freeflyer-birth_

_-Forced tracking and untraceable spell, Via Albus Dumbledore-Six months old_

_-Forced Human transfiguration, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Forced magical binding, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Six months old_

_Blood adoption Potions, Via James and Lily Potter-Six months old,_

_-Killing curse, Via Tom M. Riddle (Voldemort) - one year old_

_-Power Blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Sight altering spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_-Permanent Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-one year old_

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore- Three years old_

_-Renewal transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Permanent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Three years old_

_-Healing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five Years old_

_-Bone repair spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Power draining Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Five years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old_

_-Bruise Cream, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Alpha Healing spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eight years old._

_-Renewal Transfiguration spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old._

_Power blocking Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore- Nine Years old_

_-Burn Heal Potion. Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Bone repair potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_Eye weakening Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nin years old_

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Nine years old_

_-Blood replenishing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_-Skelagrow Alpha strength potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-Alpha strength Anti-poison potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Alpha Strength healing spells, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old_

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven Years old_

_-Loyalty Potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Wit Diming potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-eleven years old_

_-Trust potion geared towards Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely-eleven years old_

_-Mistrust potion, geared towards Slytherins, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old_

_-Impulse curse, Via Albus Dumbledore-Elven years old_

_-Curico torture curse, Via Severus Snape-Elven years old._

_-Mind disrupting curse, Via Severus Snape-Eleven years old._

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Alpha level burn heal, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Skin mender Potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Pain relieve potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Blood replenishing potion, Via Poppy Pomfrey-Eleven years old_

_-Full Body scan, Via Poppy Pomfrey- Eleven years old._

_-Mind blocking potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Elven years old._

_-No speaking Taboo spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Magic blocking spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_\- Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Eleven years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Molly Weasely-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Molly Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit Dimming Potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Puppy Love Potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Molly Weasely (Failed)-twelve years old._

_-Nurturance potions, Via Fred &amp; George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Mild pain relieve potion, Via Fred &amp; George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Bone Strengthening potion, Via Fred &amp; George Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Magical represent potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Loyalty potion gear to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow curse, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Loyalty Potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old_

_-Loyalty potion geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Forceful swallow cure, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Twelve years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Ron Weasely-Twelve years old._

_-Wit dimming potion-Twelve years old._

Harry had to stop reading and swallow heavily at this point. He felt like he had been kicked in the gut repeatedly and that he was going to be seriously sick at the same time. Worst yet Harry knew he hadn't even gotten into his second year of Hogwarts on the Parchment yet.

Knowing this and at the same time knowing he wouldn't be able to look through the whole list he had in his hand without doing something. Rather it be getting sick or losing his temper completely Harry wasn't sure of yet; nor did he honestly want to find out. Instead Harry decided to skip down a couple of years on the Parchment; until he was fifteen years old. Hoping that it would be better then what he had previously read. Too bad it wasn't; if anything it was much worse.

_-Forceful rage potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-fifteen years old._

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Power draining potion geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_\- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_\- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Magic limiter spells, thirty percent blocked, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old._

_-Rage inducing Potion, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Impulse potion, via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_\- Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Ginny Weasely (Partially effective)-Fifteen years old_

_-Impulse potion, Via Hermione Ganger-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens spell Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse Via Severus Snape –Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Legilimens, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Cruciatus Curse, Via Severus Snape-Fifteen years old_

_-Obliviate spell, Via Albus Dumbldore-Fifteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Weasely family, Via Molly Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Ron Weasely- Sixteen years old._

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Albus Dumbldore- Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell geared to Albus Dumbldore, Via Severus Snape- Sixteen years old_

_-Loyalty spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-sixteen years old._

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Alpha level love potion geared to Ginny Weasely, Via Hermione Ganger (Partially effective)-Sixteen years old_

_-Obedience spell (general), Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old_

_Loyalty potion geared to Ron Weasely, Via Ron Weasely-Sixteen years old._

_Obedience spell geared to Hermione Ganger, Via Hermione Ganger-Sixteen years old._

_Power limiting spell, Via Severus Snape-Sixteen years old._

Harry stopped reading then and there, it wasn't getting any better, and he honestly couldn't take reading anymore; at least not without losing something. Most likely his temper, which really wouldn't be a good thing to loose in Goblin territory; rather they lied him or not.

Harry knew from everything he had read so far that his whole life had been planned out, mapped out, and forced into a certain mold; all against his will. It had all, despite what he had been lead to believe, been one big lie. Starting with his very species he was from and even just who his family was. All ostracized by Albus Dumbldore A.K.A the manipulative old goat.

Harry not willing to let this go, but at the same time knowing he needed to control his temper, the war having taught him that much at the very least, looked back on the parchment for a solution, knowing that it would be there; skipping over the rest of the list as he did so. It was by doing this that caused Harry to notice something he had previously missed. There on the very bottom of the scroll were the answers he had been wondering about.

_Recommendations_

_-Goblin bodily cleaning ritual_

_-renewal of mind ritual (risky ritual can cause insanity; best done by Goblins)_

_-return of true self ritual (can be used only once)_

_-true home ritual (can only be used once)_

Harry after reading that took a second to steel himself, and after taking a deep breath to steady himself further, turned to the goblin that was still at the front desk in front of him and stated; in the calmest tone he could muster at the moment.

"I want to make all of this right; I want to make all of this right. I am tired of it all, and I am not going to let them control me or my life anymore! Not like they have been, and not ever again..." Here Harry paused and with a look of pure determination on his face faced the goblin at the desk, and bowed his head a little before continuing on.

"Please tell me just what is a body cleaning ritual, and is the goblin one stronger? How will a renewal of the mind ritual help me? I mean what does it do? Does it have any serious effects, rather they be positive or negative, on the mind? For that matter what does a return to true self ritual do? Does it do as the name applies or is it something else? Who even thought of it and why? Is there really a thing call a true home ritual and again if there is one then why? Do they all do exactly what they sound like they do? And more importantly is there a way to make sure that if or when I do get all of this done that it cannot be redone to me in any way shape or form? Because I know if a certain old goat finds I am out that I somehow wiggled out of his control he will do whatever he can, no matter what it is, to get me back under his thumb; I mean look what he has done so far to insure that." The goblin Harry was speaking to narrowed his eyes upon hearing the beginning of Harry's questions; obviously getting rather annoyed at the questions Harry was asking. But by the end of Harry's question the goblin was raising an eyebrow with a bit of respect in his eyes before answering Harry; for once managing to not sound condescending as he did so.

"You know if you hadn't added that last bit, and if I didn't know you in the least bit, what you asked earlier could have easily been seen as an insult to the Goblin nation as a whole; something that wouldn't end well for you if it was seen like that." Here the goblin paused and gave a rather bloodthirsty grin before continuing one, and as he did this Harry tried to ignore the tone that sounded suspiciously like disappointment as he did so.

"But seeing as I get the feeling you didn't mean it as an insult, and were just generally questioning things, I am going to let it side, at least this time I will. Now as for the answers to your questions." Here the goblin got up from his desk and grabbed several different books before returning back in front of Harry. Once there he laid the books he had gotten out on his desk and started speaking once again.

"Okay Mister Potter to answer your question, I have brought these books out. Each one describes the just what each ritual does and how Grinngotts is the only place where you can get these rituals done at; see as each one is a goblin made ritual. But seeing as I know you don't have the time, or the patience, at the moment to actual read these books, though you will want to later as a precaution to anything that may happen. Because of this, I am willing to sale you these books for a relatively good price and at the same time I am willing to give you a basic run down on what each ritual does. How does that sound?" Harry knowing what the Goblin was getting at, which was he would have to pay for both the books and the explanation. Books which, seeing as the ritual could only be done by Goblins, Harry knew would end up pretty much be useless to him after he got the explanation from the goblins. But seeing that he really didn't see much of a choice, especially with the time he had, Harry could only sigh before answering the now smug looking goblin.

"I'll purchase the books, and I would love a basic run down on the rituals inside them. It'd be real helpful." As he said this Harry pulled out a bag of Gallons that he had on him and while doing so tried his best to ignore the smirk clear on the goblin's face as he placed said bag on the counter.

Knowing all the while the Goblins loved money and used every opportunity to make more of it and that, despite really not wanting to, Harry had really just given them a perfect moment to drain even more money from him.

The Goblin after take nearly all the money Harry had in his pouch, and placing the books Harry had bought into said pouch gave Harry back the now much lighter, and oddly shaped, bag before starting to speaking once again; as he did this Harry swore the goblins emotionless voice sounded rather smug.

"The first ritual, which would be the one in the dark red book you just bought, would actual be the first ritual you would need to do, if you are going to do the suggest rituals at all. This ritual would be the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual." There was once more a pause as the goblin gathered his thoughts before continuing. This time looking at Harry, in a way Harry really couldn't describe but at the same time felt a slight shiver go down his spine none the less; he didn't like the look and really didn't want it directed at him anymore.

"You asked earlier what the difference between a goblin bodily cleaning ritual and a normal wizarding one was. That's simple, and trust me when I say that this isn't me being prejudice, or me being overly proud of my own nature, but the one that is wizard made is weaker. This has actually been proven on several different occasions. The cleaning ritual produced by wizards can only clear out the most resent potions a wizard has consumed or used. In fact nothing more than six months old would be removed with the wizarding bodily cleaning ritual. Though is easier to use at the same time so it would be better for a fast treatment of a potions just ingested as well. "Harry noted that this last bit seemed to be said begrudgingly, as if the goblin really didn't want to add the last bit; but felt it best if he did before continuing on.

"Unlike that weak wizarding ritual the Goblin made Bodily cleaning ritual does much more than that. The Goblin Bodily ritual can, on the other hand, clean out all the potions in a body's system no matter how long it has been in it. At least all the poisons and potions that linger in the body and still have a negative effect, on the body; best of all the goblin made ritual can be used on all types of magical beings instead of just a witch or wizard. It is also considered a high honor to be able to use a Goblin ritual, and it is the ritual you would need if you wanted to get rid of that rather lengthy list of potions that are still in your system... how you are still functioning and not a mindless puppet I do not know; but you do have a bit of my respect for that." After saying this last bit the goblin paused, to both make sure that Harry had gotten all the information he had just given him, and to glare at Harry as if daring him to repeat what he had just said, especially that last bit, to anyone before continuing once more.

"After you do the Goblin bodily cleaning ritual, which I am assuming you are planning on doing seeing as you don't strike me as a fool of some sort, then you would want to use the renewal of mind ritual afterwards. Though I would highly suggest doing this ritual, only after doing the Bodily cleaning ritual or it might not have the desired affects you want; or even work at all for that matter. The renewal of mind ritual is a particularly delicate, but extremely strong ritual that we of the goblin community are really proud of; more so then even the cleaning ritual seeing just how delicate mind magics are. This ritual removes all spells, suppressants, and anything else that may be wronging against the magical beings mind; including a certain memory spell. Not only that, but this ritual also brings the magical beings mind to its best functioning ability. Often boosting memory absorption, as well as the beings ability to learn on his or her own. Like I said just a little earlier it's one of our best works to date but because it does deal with the mind, an extremely complicated thing on anyone's standards, it is like I said an extremely delicate, complicated ritual. Because of this, and if you do decided to use this ritual, know that if anything goes wrong with it that Grinngotts cannot be, and will not be, held responsible for what happens. After all you were made aware of the risk before anything happens and if you decide to go through with the ritual it will be on your head only." Again the goblin paused to make sure, a now utterly stunned looking Harry, understood what he was talking about before going on to the next ritual.

"Now the return of true self ritual sounds like just what it is, and it is used a lot more often than you would think it would be. This ritual returns a magical being back, or in some cases into, what he or she was originally supposed to be; the form that magic chooses for them. In some cases it takes what they had been and turns them into what they never were, but still fits them best, because the form they were born in didn't or doesn't fit them. Say it turns a wild free willed, fire loving wizard, who find himself awkward and perhaps hating the wizard around him, in to a small dragon; which he now feel save and at home in." Here the goblin paused and decided to give another example just to hammer in Harry's head just what the ritual did.

"Or even a male that always felt complete awkward and uncomfortable in his own body in to a female; who after transforming feel as if she is finally at home and in peace with the body she now has. Whatever form their magic feels at home in is what it turns them in to. It transforms them in to their magics true form; hence the name of the ritual. You it will most likely turn you back into the form that you were originally born in. Seeing as from what the scrolls said it sounds like your body was fighting against staying in the human form you are currently wearing and get back to what it once was. Then again maybe your magic has changed so much, or your magic never really fit into your original form, and you might be something totally different; what happens after the ritual is truly unknown." Harry hearing this last bit licked his lips nervously as he began to wonder just what the ritual may do to him, and if he really wanted to do the ritual if he didn't know the full consequences of the ritual. Before shaking his head and tuning back into what the goblin was saying. Deciding that he would decide if he was actually going to do the ritual later, after he got all the information.

"This is unknown to anyone, because only the person's truest inner self is affected and brought forth through this ritual. That's why this ritual would have to be done after the two previous rituals; to make sure that nothing could affect the outcome of the true self ritual; though the chances of wizarding magic being able to fool goblin's, let alone magic herself, is low. But there is the smallest chance that it could still happen so it is done after that ritual to be on the safe side." Once more there was a pause as the goblin let Harry soak in all the information he was being given. But this time it was a longer one as the goblin seemed to gather himself and think of something else before continuing.

"This last ritual that is suggested to be done is the true home ritual. Now Before I explain just what this ritual does, even if it should be obvious, I would like to make my own suggestion. When, or if, you do this ritual I would first make sure that you tie up all loose ends and gather everything you would think you would need to make a life elsewhere; just to be sure. I would also suggest that it might be best if you put off this ritual, if you do, do this and the other three rituals that is, for at least a day or so. For several different reasons, one of the being the fact that you need to let your magic settle down after the other three rituals. The other being that it will take you at least that long to tie up you loose ends while at the same time giving you time to think about what you are doing; something I get the feeling you will need." After saying this, and looking rather annoyed at the same time the Goblin took a deep breath before once more launching into his explanation; look ready to charge Harry even more money as he did so.

"That being said the True home ritual takes a magical being and brings them to a place that would be their true home. In cases where they are forceful taken from their home, like in your case Mister Potter, then this ritual will simply take them back. In cases where a person doesn't feel like they belong, like they have been completely misplaced then this ritual might take them to a place better suited for them; though often times it doesn't do that because they are in the place best suited for them. Now that is all the information I am willing to part with at the moment, at least for the price that you have already paid, is there anything else that I can do for you Mister Potter?" Harry still slightly stunned from everything he had heard didn't say anything for a bit. That is until the Goblin who had been speaking to him cleared his throat knocking Harry at of his daze and prompting him to answer.

"Yes, yes you can. I…I'd like to do these rituals but I don't know how to proceed. Or how much this would cost me, so could you please help me with that." Harry, if he had been anyone else or if he hadn't seen scarier sights, might have whimpered slightly at the grin the goblin gave him before he decided to answer Harry.

"Well Mister Potter since your scroll suggested these….cures for you means that you already have permission from our king to use them; so that part will not be a problem. All we would have to do is set up the rooms for the rituals and set up a time to do them. Instead of the rather lengthy proses it would have taken had you not had our king's permission. " The grin that the goblin had on his face as he said lengthy proses told Harry he really didn't want to know in the least bit just what would have happened, and how much he would have been charge, if he didn't have the King's permission. SO instead Harry was just grateful that he did have the King's permission and instead just listen as he was told what he needed to do.

"We can do the rituals as soon as possible if you want, after you pay of course, and we could even do a rush order and have everything ready within minutes if that is what you would like... For a slightly higher price than it would have been originally. What do you say Mister Potter?" Eye twitching slightly at the fact that the goblin had actual left out what the price was going to be, only saying that he would have to pay it, and knowing that the Goblin in front of his was going to try to milk every last single Gallon that he could out of him, Harry answered; all the while knowing he honestly didn't have much of a choice in what he was saying. Something the Goblin knew as well as he waited for the answer he knew Harry was going to give.

"I want to do those rituals as soon as possible; I honestly don't care about the cost. I want my freedom more then I want anything else. So please set the rituals up and take the money it cost out of my vaults." Harry stopped talking here and then raised an eyebrow recalling what the goblin has said earlier about the last ritual before continuing.

"After you do that I would also like for you to fill me a feather light bottomless pouch with a fourth of what's left of all my money, as well as all of the books that are in my vaults and anything else you might think would be helpful in a new world. You can take the cost of doing this out of my vault as well. Then I would like for you to wait a day for me to do the last ritual, the true home ritual, so I can as you said tie up all loose ends. After I am done I promise you that you can have whatever is left in my vaults; as long as you do your best to not let anyone find out about what is happening." As soon as he said this Harry could tell that the Goblin both respected him a little more, and liked his ideas; particularly the part about him having the remaining amount in his vaults after everything was said and done with.

Seeing this and knowing he was a bit safe, or at least a little safer than he had just been, Harry relaxed his shoulders just the slightest bit, still too wound up to completely lose all the tension he was currently feeling, and waited for the goblins reply. Which Harry was almost positive was going to be a positive answer. None the less, at the same time Harry couldn't help but hold his breath as he waited for an answer; knowing with his twice damned luck that he could possibly be wrong.

"Mister Potter. I agree. I'll get all the necessary paper work complete and get everything ready as quick as possible. By this time tomorrow you should be able to be getting ready to go to your original home world. Just give me an hour to get t everything else set up correctly and the required goblins to the correct places." Harry hearing this couldn't help but sigh in relieve, knowing that soon he would be free; that he would finally have his long awaited freedom. But at the same time in the back of his mind Harry couldn't help but worry about what the rituals may uncover. Especially the renewal of mind ritual, considering all the Obliviate spells he had been hit with though out the years. There had to be a reason all those memories had been erased, and not some of the other memories he had, reasons Harry got the feeling that weren't all too good for him; emotionally or mentally for that matter.

A little over an hour, but not so much that he could complain, later Harry saw the goblin from earlier walking swiftly towards him and he almost seemed to be grinning happily. Something Harry never though he would ever see from a goblin and something that he could do without seeing again any time soon.

Seeing this Harry felt a slight shiver go down his spine before he could stop it. Harry really got the feeling that a grinning goblin, especially one that looked just inches away from skipping, wasn't good for anyone's health; or their vaults for that matter. The goblin as he reached Harry's side took no notice of Harry's discomfort, or perhaps he did but he simply did not care, and instead started pulling Harry off in the direction he had come from; talking softly, so as to not be overheard by any one, as he did so.

"We have everything ready Mister Potter. Just follow me to the ritual rooms and we will explain everything that you need to do once we are down there. Remember to follow all of our instructions to the T because as I told you earlier these rituals are really complicated and rather sensitive in nature. They can have disastrous results if something; anything really, goes wrong with them and not only to the person in the ritual either." All the while he was saying this the Goblin was pulling on Harry arm, dragging him along, giving Harry no choice but to follow him.

It didn't take long for them to reach the ritual room, less the five minutes in fact, and before Harry could really think about what was going on he quickly found himself standing in the middle of a pure white, circular room that was covered in golden runes.

Runes that were all in a swirl like design around the room all centering on the point, which was where the goblin where currently making him stand. Harry, as he looked around, noticed that there were seven other goblins in the room with him. All placed in what looked to be specifically set up places; all with what looked to be ritual like white robes on.

Seeing all of this, and how pristine said robes look like, Harry couldn't help but look down at his old torn up sneakers, worn jeans and too large t-shirt and immediately feel out of place. As he felt this Harry also couldn't help but also wondering if perhaps his clothes would somehow interfere with the ritual he was about to undergo; seeing as the goblin had said the rituals he was about to undergo were rather sensitive.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for Harry, he didn't have the necessary time to think such thoughts like that; at least not for long. Because it seemed the goblins had already thought of what Harry had been worrying about and had planned how to deal with it without Harry ever having to voice out his worries.

That is to say they had quickly threw a ritual white robe at Harry while sneeringly telling him to strip down and change in to it. This matter was made even more embarrassing for Harry when upon seeing Harry's face get a bright red from said embarrassment the sneer on one of the goblin's face got even worse than it already was as he all but spat out at the fiercely blushing Harry.

"Look boy, you don't have anything we haven't seen before or anything we really want to see for that matter. So strip you scrawny ass down and put the robe on. Time is money boy and we don't have the time to waste on stupid things like embarrassment." Hearing this and remembering the things he had heard from Bill, as well as several others, about how the goblins could very easily get a lot nastier then what they were currently being. Harry as fast as he could, almost literally tore his clothes off and got the ritual robe he had been given on. Once Harry did this, not a second to soon it seems, the Goblins that were around the ritual room began to speak; telling him everything he needed to do to help them complete the first ritual he wanted done.

"Mister Potter, the first ritual we are doing is our strongest Goblin bodily cleaning ritual; one it looks like you desperately need. Now, to start this ritual we need you to take the ceremonial silver dagger that is on the onyx table just a little to your right. Then with that dagger we want you to cut you wand, or dominate hand, right in the very center of you palm. Then we want you to press seven drops of you blood, no more or no less, on the only rune on the table; it should be right beside the dagger. Once you do that come back to the center of this room, right where you are currently standing and we will be able to handle the rest." Hearing this and seeing the deadly seriously gleam in the goblin, who had spoken, eyes, as well as recalling some of the things he had read about rituals that had gone wrong, Harry nodded his head quickly; showing he had both heard what had been said to him and was planning on doing exactly what he had been told.

In fact Harry, both because he was eager to get the ritual done with and because he was getting the feeling if he didn't get right over were the goblin had told him and do what he said with the ceremony dagger then they would find a much more unpleasant way to draw his blood to complete the ritual with, almost ran to where the goblin had pointed to. Once he reach the small desk that was holding the dagger, which was right beside the door he had walked thought to begin with, Harry could help but wonder just why he hadn't seen it there before; or how he had missed it to begin with.

Shaking his head at this, knowing that it most likely had to do something with Goblin magic, which was something that Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in his mind that would never find more about. So Harry instead picked up the dagger and carefully gave the very center of his palm, on his right hand, a small cut with it. Before as cautiously as he could dropped seven, and only seven, drops of blood on the only jagged circle like rune that he could see.

Then, after making sure every drop of blood hit the rune and not outside of it, dashed back to where he had been previously; waiting for the goblins to start their part of the ritual. Knowing without even having been told that he wouldn't have to wait and knowing that if he wasn't back to where he was supposed to by the time the decided to start he would be in or a world of pain; again something he just knew without having to be told.

No sooner had Harry gotten back to where he was supposed to be then did, in perfect unison with each, all the goblins, which were doing the ritual with Harry, cut the left hands with their own ceremony dagger. All of which seemed to have been tied down on their hips unseen by Harry, and began to chant in Latin. Each one of them using their own brand of magic to power the words they were speaking. Making the words they were speaking to echo all around the ritual room they were in until it sounded more like large booms of thunder going of simultaneously than anything else. Yet despite this Harry could hear, and for some reason understand, just what was being said.

"Audite veneficus in nostrum lacuna ut nos tribuo vos is placitum. Pro nos est unus of veneficus quisnam has ingrate been vis unto res is does non volo. In suus cruor vos vadum reperio iustus quis is est ut planto is sic. Puteus dedi is donum ut vos have donatus nos , pariter ut cruor ut vadum hopefully effundo lux lucis unto vitium ut had res. Totus rursus nos queso vestrum est eximo somes of veneficus res in orbis off foris duco ut has vomica him"

Though the fact that he seemed to understand the chant that the goblins were giving didn't help Harry much. And if the chant was repeated any more than the first time, Harry really wouldn't have been able to tell you that. Because as soon as the first round of chanting had left the goblins lips all Harry could feel was utter agony as if he was being boiled alive from the inside out. The pain continued to grow and grow until it got too much for Harry to stand and he collapsed onto the ground withering in agony. Where to Harry's horror he could see some type of blackish green sludge slowly start to crawl its was out of his body; using whatever it could be in skin, mouth, eyes, ears, or nose to make its way out.

Chocking slight, because of the large amount of sludge making its way out of his mouth, Harry couldn't help but be both completely horrified and utterly relieved at the same time as all of this happened.

Horrified because the sheer amount of black liquid that was coming out of him. Which, despite the fact that it had already been a good ten minute since it had first began, was still coming out of him in a good steady stream and had already covered a good deal of the floor around him in a large smelly gooey black puddle. Sure he had read the scroll and knew there were a lot of potions in his system, but still compared to having it shown to you, to see the actual amount with your own eyes the way he was being shown really struck a chord with him. A rather horrified one where any of his actions over the years really what he would have done and if not then who was he actually?

And at the same time he was utterly relieved because what the sludge pouring out of him actually meant. It meant that all the potions that were in his system were finally coming out of it, and that once they were finally all gone then he would finally have a chance to be free. As well as find his own family; Something Harry had always wanted his entire life. At least he should be able to if what he had read on the beginning of the scroll meant anything.

Though, and nearly hysterically in the back of his mind, Harry couldn't help but start to worry just what his mouth was going to taste like after everything was all said and over it. He also could help but wildly guess if the taste was going to stay. After all every single potion he had, knowingly, taken had never tasted too good for him going down. He seriously doubted that they would taste any better coming back up either; no matter how it came up.

Harry didn't know how long he had been on his knees with the foul potions that had been controlling him for the majority of his life pouring out of him. But he did know that as soon as the sludge had finally stopped flowing out of him he heard sloshing of feet wading through the black gunk, that now completely covered the entire ritual room floor and was a good two inches deep all the way around, before he was grabbed by goblin hands. Hands which all but dragged him out of the ritual room he was currently in before literally tossing him into another one.

Groaning slightly from his rather rough landing Harry climbed back up into a standing position and began to look around the room he was now in. Wondering all the while how the pristine white robes he was still wearing weren't wet or cover in the black slime he had been all but laying in. Before mentally telling himself that it was something to do with the magic that made them and that they were ritual robes for a reason. That in mind, and not wanting to think of what that could mean about the robes he was currently wearing, Harry put all his focus instead on what was now around him.

What he saw when he did this caused Harry to blink slightly. Mainly because the room was seriously different from the last ritual room he was in. Yet, at the same time you could still easily tell that the room was a room that was used for rituals of some sort.

The room was more looked to be more of a carved out and smoothed cave then an actual room, which was completely different from the last ritual room was in; yet at the same time just seemed to fit for some reason.

However it really wasn't this that had Harry's attention at the moment, no that was currently being held by the fact that in the center of the cave like room were four stone like bowls. Bowls that themselves were surrounding a small chalk white circle.

Not that it was actually just these bowls that really held Harry attention but what they had in them certainly did. These stone each held something different. The one closed to Harry held water that looked as if it was constantly moving almost like a small whirlpool was stuck in the stone bowl.

The one just to the right of the one with water that one held a fire that while cracking, roaring and burning as bright as possible but at the same time didn't once go outside the stone bowl it was in. Off to the side of the bowl of fire, looking to be directly a crossed the first on that held water, was what looked to be wonderful carved rock that seemed to have some sort of earthly glow to it; like a plant was going to grow out of it at any second.

Then there was the last one, the one to the right of the earth bowl as well as just to the left of the water bowl, and the one that had caught Harry's attention the most. Because there in the last stone bowl was something Harry would have once thought to be impossible. But as they say, seeing is believing, and now Harry was definitely believing as he saw the small twister of air spinning around in the last stone blow; not moving away from said bowl, not even an inch.

A throat being cleared behind him caused Harry to stop staring in fascination at the bowls and to jump a bit as he heard it. He hadn't heard the goblins from earlier entering the room he was in; too caught up in staring at the bowls.

Fighting a blush Harry turned around to face the, now slightly amused, goblin that had just entered the room. One of the goblins, the one who looked to be the leader of the group, upon seeing that they now had Harry's attention began to speak.

"Now that we finished the first ritual it's time we started on second one, the Renewal of Mind Ritual. Now I know that GripRock, the goblin from the front desk, explained to you that this is one of our more dangerous not to mention more complex rituals, what with what it is working with, so you are going to have to follow are instruction exactly as we put them. Even more so then you had to in the last ritual. Do you understand me?" Here Harry could do nothing but nod, knowing nothing else would be accepted. Seeing this nod as well as seeing the look in Harry's eyes the goblin from before continued, his tone sounding even more serious than it had before; if that was possible.

"I see that you understand that's good. Now to begin this ritual I want you to go into the white circle, the one being surrounded by those stone bowls you were just staring at so intensely; you should know where those are." The Goblin paused as he waited for Harry to do as he had instructed; something Harry was quick to do.

"Good, now I want you to kneel, not sit or stand, but kneel with in the circle and take special care that you entire body is still within the circle while you do this; with not a single part of your body, including your feet, outside the circle." Again there was a pause as Harry did what he was commanded; and adjusting himself so his feet were also in the circle as he did so.

"Now that that is done I want you to lightly cut the edge of you least dominate hands wrist; just deep enough to barely beginning to bleed. Do not, and I repeat do not, cut into a vein. Once this is done I want you to add three drops of you blood in EACH stone bowl." Yet another pause, a slight hiss and rustling of clothes was heard, as the goblin watched to make sure that Harry was doing exactly like he had said, before continuing on when he saw that Harry was.

"Yes, just like that. Now take the bleeding wrist and place it in the middle of your forehead, while making sure that the blood, and the cut on your wrist, touches your forehead. Yes, exactly like that. Now we can take care of the rest of the ritual. Just don't move from that position no matter what happens, or how much pain you feel; just do not move." That said the goblin took a step back, so that he was back in line with the other goblins. Completing the circle that the goblins had been making around him as he did so. Once this happened Harry was treated to the sight of again watching as all of the goblins cut themselves, this time on the opposite hand and starting to chant. However unlike last time which sounded similar to thunder this time the goblins somehow managed to sound like howling winds.

"Carus veneficus nos quondam iterum have oro vobis. Cruor has been dedi quod veneficus libere donatus iuvo vox. Per orbis terrarum , per incendia , per ventus quod per unda nos summisse scisco ut vos audite quod tribuo nos nostrum placitum. Pro vos , constipatus per thy elementum est unus of vestri tener a res of veneficus , quisnam has had suus valde mens ludio ludius per. Monumentum captus obviam suus mos. Nos ut ut vos restituo lemma quod tribuo is res of veneficus vestri expedio of mens pariter ut a via iuvo preoccupo talis tragedies ex venio iterum."

Harry could feel these words thrumming through him, coursing through out his body building up and seemingly to be seeking something. Just getting heavier and heavier as time went on and the worst of that pressure was building up right in the center of his head. Until finally all the pressure exploded in to action, like it had found just what it had been looking for.

The pain that occurred when this happened had Harry in tears, and it was only his pure stubborn nature, as well as the knowledge of what could happen to him if he did, that stopped him from moving from his spot. Harry, just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, saw a large, and bright, flash before his eyes before memories that he had been forced to forget began to play out before his eyes. Starting from the most resent and playing back from there.

_Flash_

_Harry was sitting with Neville and Luna, two people he was really starting to see as family. He actually felt a peace at the moment, and not like he was going to be attacked at any given moment;_ _something Harry wasn't sure he had ever really felt before. That feeling, the feeling of safety, wasn't something even his best friend Ron Weasely and Hermione Ganger could brag about giving Harry. In fact now that he thought about it Harry usually felt tenser then every around his best friends; like he was going to be attacked at any given moment._

_Which at the moment, now that he thought about it confused Harry quite a bit. Shouldn't he be able to feel save around his supposed best friends? Shouldn't he be able to relax around the people he and supposedly trusted for years? Then why, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't Harry feel like he was safe around Ron and Hermione? Like h currently could around Neville and Luna, despite only really knowing the two for less than a year?_

_Something about what he was thinking must have shown on his face, or something similar to it, because Harry found himself being gently being shaken by Neville as Luna place her hands on either side of his face before asking him._

_"What's the matter brother-dear?" Harry hearing this question, as well as what Luna called him, felt his insides go warm and before he could think about it, or more like over think it, Harry began to tell Luna, as well as Neville, just what was on his mind; began to tell the two of them just what was bothering him so much._

_"It's just….lately I have been getting so rather unsettling thoughts about Ron and Hermione. These thoughts don't paint my friends in the best light at the same time they just strike me as true and really make me start to question some things." Here Harry paused and licked his lips nervously before continuing. The gentle, understanding, light in Luna's eyes making him feel a bit more comfortable and urging him to continue as he did so._

"_Like just a little bit ago I was thinking how I felt the safest I can honestly recall feeling when I was with you two. And I don't mean to insult you guys in the slightest but I could help but wonder just why I felt so good around the two of you, when I have never felt that way around Ron or Hermione; I mean those two are supposed to be my best friends… If that is true then why is it that no matter how hard I try I always seem to be a bit tense around them. Like something in me doesn't trust them not to hurt me in some way; want me to get far away from them as fast as I can. Do you guys have any idea why I feel this way because it is bugging me something serious… and at the same time I get the feeling I should know why I am feeling this way but I don't and that makes the feeling just that much worse." Harry after he told Luna and Neville all of this looked up so he could see their reactions, and hopeful get some answers at the same time, only to see identical looks of horrors on both their faces. It was then that he felt two malicious presents at his back, followed quickly by the tip of a wand at the back of his head. The before Harry could figure out just what was happening he heard a forceful call of Obliviate in Hermione's voice. After that all Harry knew was a bright flash of light followed quickly by darkness and then nothing else._

_Flash_

_Harry was heading back to the tent him and Hermione had shared for the last couple of months while they had been hunting down ways to take down the Dark lord. As he did this Harry had a lot on his mind. The biggest one being rather or not he could bring himself to forgive Ron for everything he had done; especially after what he had just recently done. _

_I mean yes he was back now, and trying to help, but at the same time Ron had abandoned them right when things had taken a turn for the worse. To make it even worst the reason he had abandoned them to begin with hadn't even been a good reason to begin with. Leave your friends, which could easily have been killed at any given moment, because you had lost a few comforts that you had before is never a good reason to abandon someone. _

_And yes, Harry knew that earlier he had seemed to have accepted Ron half assed apology. But that was before he could really think about what happened. Now that he had Harry really found himself second guessing that choice; as well as wondering why the hell he had decided to make that decision in the first place. It really made no sense to him, now that he thought about it._

_Harry was contemplating all of this, and wondering what would happen if he decided to not forgive Ron for what he did when he reached to front of the tent. Only to pause when he heard a rather heated hushed conversation going on in the tent. One that sounded a lot friendlier then Harry had ever though it would have been; then he would have ever have guessed it would have been all things considering. This confused Harry a good deal since Hermione had been acting like she wouldn't forgive Ron any time soon._

_So this curiosity, and the bone deep gut feeling that screamed at him that he would want to know what was being said, caused Harry to stop walking and begin to listen in on the conversation going on in the tent. However Harry found himself shaking his head in horror and disbelieve as he heard just what was being said; not wanting to believe what he was hearing._

_"Look Ron, you're a good job. The plan is going just as it should b; just as Dumbldore said it would. All we have to do is play our parts, no matter how disgusting it may be, just as little bit longer and then we will get everything we deserve." There was a short pause and the sound of what Harry was assuming Hermione giving Ron a kiss before she continued; each word she said feeling like a dagger repeatedly stabbing him in his heart as he continued to listen in._

"_Don't worry about anything Love, you know the plan is almost at an end. All we have to do know is play our part and keep giving that useless brat the potions that Snape made and then he'll forgive you straight away. With a couple of spells we can even make him believe you saved his life or something like that. You know so he doesn't question just why he has forgiven you…we can even make it so he feel like he owes you something for saving your life and we can play with that to further the plans; to make sure they go just as they are supposed to." Hearing this Harry was now silently crying wondering just why the girl he had thought almost of like a sister was saying such thing; and wondering just how long had they really been playing him. Was it from the beginning had they never really been his friends, was he a fool for believing so?_

_The voice that answered Hermione, and just what that voice was saying, wasn't any better but then Hermione's had been. But at the same time Harry knew just who it had come from seeing as there were only the three of them there. Ron Weasely was the next one to speak his tone whiny, but no less spiteful the Hermione's had been. Hearing this Harry could help, even though the heart break he was feeling, roll his eyes and wonder silently to himself why the hell he had befriended someone so whiny and jealous; why had he become friends with someone so much like his much hated cousin Dudley?_

_"Yeah, I know your right Mione, but do you have to act so angry with me? Did you have to slap me? Couldn't you have tried to curse me and 'accidently' miss and hit scar head instead?" Harry after this was said couldn't take in more, he didn't want to hear any more about his so called friends putting him down, and planning different ways to hurt him, so he quickly took a step away from the tent; prepared to run off and never come back to the two back stabbers Perhaps not even to the wizarding world has a whole; after all what had it really ever done for him besides cause him torment?_

_Unfortunately when he took a step back to do this Harry didn't see the stick that snapped under his foot. Alerting the two traitors in the tent that Harry was outside, and that he most likely heard everything they had just said. Harry knew this too and turned around to take off in a dead run, not wanting to find out what his supposed best friends would do if they found him listening in on them. Sadly, he wasn't fast and Harry found himself falling to the ground after being hit by a stunner in the back; causing him to land face first on the ground breaking his nose as he landed._

_After this Harry could only hear, for the first few second as he laid on the ground with the smell of his own blood starting to surround him, was the sound of his own hearts frantic beats. That is until he heard footsteps coming closer to him and then felt a wand being pointed at his head. Then Harry was able to hear Ron spit out as he dug what Harry was now assuming his wand deeper into his head; most likely cutting Harry a bit with the tip as he did so._

_"You really shouldn't listen in on others conversations Harry it isn't polite and can really get you into trouble, too bad you won't remember that. Obliviate!" After that all Harry knew was darkness._

_Flash_

_Harry was staring in horror as he listen to everything that was being said around him, being unable to move or do anything else as he did so, because the Stunning spell Dumbldore had place him under. All he could do was frantically wish that he was free, and that the people in the office weren't talking over him, about him, as if he was just a stray piece of furniture that couldn't understand what was being said._

_Though this being unable to move didn't stop the tears that were slowly started to fall out of his eyes as he began to understand just how much he had been played, and for how long he had been played. As he came to terms with just how little he actually meant to the man he thought of as a mentor; as a grandfather even. Too bad he got the feeling neither Dumbldore, nor Snape was going to let him remember any of this. Especially not after the 'fun' the two had in showing him what they deemed his place._

_Flash_

_Harry was going to yet another lesson with Snape to learn how to shield his mind and he was seriously dreading this lesson. He knew he hated every single lesson he had with the old bat so far and at the same time Harry knew that no matter what he did, or how hard he tried, he always came back sorer then ever after each lesson. Not only that but after each lesson Harry really couldn't get rid of the feeling that he had lost more than he had learned; that he had somehow opened himself to others worse then ever._

_But every time he tried to talk to the headmaster about this he ignored him and told him that these lessons were necessary, ' for the greater good.' Honestly, the man made Harry feel as if he didn't have a choice in the matter. That the lessons were completely necessary if Harry wanted those he called family save from the Dark lord._

_Which was why Harry was going down to the dungeons once again to learn from a bitter old man who just so happened to have a childish grudge against his father and continued to take it how on him; despite the fact that Harry really never got the chance to know the father the grudge was against. No matter how much Harry wanted to tell the old goat, which was the Head Master, to take his so called greater good and shove it where the sun never shined. After all it wasn't his head that was getting torn into now was it?_

_Harry continued on this line of thought, what Dumbldore could do with his so called greater good, until he reached the potion master's door. Then, with great reluctance, Harry knocked on the door; letting Snape know he was there for his lesson._

_But for some reason as he did this Harry couldn't help but feel a since of pure dread go down his spine. A feeling that got even worse when Snape opened the door with a twisted smile clear on his face. In fact upon seeing that smile on his potion professor's face every instinct that he had was screaming at Harry to get the hell away from where he was._

_Harry quickly found out that he really should have listened to those instincts that said run and that he should have listen to them the very second hey screamed at him to run. He found this out as soon as Snape shut the door behind him, after Harry had decided to ignore said instincts and had entered his room, then pulled out his wand before quickly firing the Crucio curse at Harry's unprotected back._

_Harry wasn't sure how long he had been under Snape's torture curse, or just how many times it had been cased on him by the sadistic teacher in front of him for that matter. But he did know all he felt was immense gratefulness when Snape's door opened and let in the Headmaster._

_A feel of relief that quickly turned to icy cold horror when all Dumbldore did when he saw what was going on was sigh and ask_

_"Again Severus, you'd think after so long, and after doing the so many times, you would learn a little control by now." Before taking out his wand and pointing it at Harry before saying one word._

_"Obliviate!"_

Harry as he watched these memories, and as he did this it was like he was reliving them as he viewed them. Feeling all the pain he had felt in the past during those memories almost made Harry collapsed where he was standing. In fact, if not for the Magic of the ritual now holding him up, Harry was certain he would have collapsed. This feeling only got worse as more and more memories piled up on him coming at him to quickly for him to really watch them all at once. All he really could do was catch glimpse of the memories that passed by.

_Flash_

_He was fourteen and he had been corned by Ron and Hermione for submitting his name in the goblet of fire._

_Flash_

_He was thirteen and had Caught his so called friends and Ginny making potions discussing how they were going to use them on him._

_Flash_

_He was twelve and had just defeated the Basilisk but something Tom had said had really struck a chord with him._

_Flash_

_He was twelve and he had gone to the goblins to find out more about his parents. Only to be stopped before he could by Molly._

_Flash_

_He was eleven and he didn't like Ron. He hadn't wanted to be friends with him because he reminded him to much of his cousin when he was pretended to be nice for his aunt's benefit._

_Flash_

_He was ten and had figured out the strange things he could do was magic. He was learning to control it and keep himself safe from his so called family. The coldness, and a deep emptiness._

_Flash_

_He was eight and he could fly and felt complete, as well as safe for once._

_Flash_

_He was in pain, he was dying Harry knew it. Yet at the same time he didn't care he knew he would finally be free from the torment he called life._

_Flash_

_He was so cold, and utterly alone. No one cared, it was Christmas and once more his so called family had decided to leave him outside. only this time Harry couldn't find any shelter and his uncle had decided to 'gift' him with a beating before he did so._

_Flash_

_He was freaking out he had somehow shifted in to a winged pony and it felt more natural than anything he had ever felt before. In fact Harry didn't want to go back to being human he liked how he was._

_Flash_

_It was dark and he was alone he didn't like it, it scared him but he knew he could cry or the big purple monster would come and hurt him again._

_Flash_

_It hurt, his body was shifting in a form that wasn't it. What was happening, where was his mom and dad. What about his little sister. Where was his family what was going on?!_

_Flash_

_He looked up at his mom and dad. Both big strong Pegasus, then he looked at his little sister, born just a couple of days ago. She was so small, so cute and he knew that he would then and there he would do anything to protect her._

Then just as Harry thought he could take no more Flashes, no more memories pouring there way back in to his head, there was complete silence and the memories all stopped. The magic of the ritual completely disappeared and Harry found himself once more collapsing on a ritual room floor; even if it was in a different room then before.

Harry as he laid on the ground began to collect himself the best he could, and as he did this he really only had one thought in his mind; especially as the earlier memories began to play out in his mind. And that thought were,

'I need to finish all finish those rituals and get the hell out of here as quick as I can.'

This in mind and knowing that he had at least one last ritual to do for the day Harry shakily got up and headed over to where the ritual goblins were waiting. Harry didn't need to say anything, the look in his eyes were enough for the Goblins as the lead him to the next, and last, ritual room of the day. The ritual room where Harry was going to do the True body ritual and finally return to the body he should have had all along.

As the goblin was setting up everything for the true body ritual, Harry couldn't help but wonder just how he was going to get everything he needed to together, and say good bye to those he wanted to as a Pegasus. But at the same time he really couldn't bring himself to care because at the very least he did have the pouch the Goblins had set up for him.

NOTES

1 Goblin cleaning ritual what was said- (Hear the magic in our words as we give you this plea. Before us is one of magic who has unwillingly been forced unto things he does not want. In his blood you shall find just what it is that makes it so. Well offer this gift that you have given us, as well as the blood that shall hopefully shed light unto the crimes that had occurred. All in return we beseech of you is to free the body of the magic being in the circle off the outside influence that has plagued him.)

2\. Renewal of mind ritual what was said (Beloved magic we once again have plead for you. Blood has been offered and magic freely given to help power. By the earth, by fire, by wind and by water we humbly ask that you hear and grant us our plea. Before you, surrounded by thy elements is one of your young, a being of magic, who has had his very mind played with. Memories taken against his will. We as that you restore them and grant this being of magic your clarity of mind as well as a way to help prevent such tragedies from happening again.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**\- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

**Disclaimer**\- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

**Chapter Two**

Harry stared in horror as, what he was sure was going to haunt his dreams for a long time to com, began to play out in front of him. And to think all of this started just because he wanted to tell his only two true friends goodbye, in person, before he did the last two rituals. The ones that would give him back his true form, and then the one that would take him away from this hell hole once and for all. Maybe if he hadn't decided to do that, going against both his gut feeling and the goblins warnings while doing so, then what was happening wouldn't be happening; something Harry was sure he would curse himself for later.

Sadly, Harry hadn't listened to either his gut feelings or the Goblins warnings, and had instead left the safety of the Grinngotts bank to do what he had thought would be best. Which was telling both Neville and Luna just what was happening, as well as what he was going to do as a result of everything that had happened to him, in person.

But seriously how was Harry supposed to know that the very second he met up with the two, that he all but considered family, that they would be surrounded by all of the traitors; as well as one manipulative old goat?

He certainly hadn't expected that to happen, but at the same time that didn't stop Harry from pulling out his wand ready to defend himself; as well as get a little bit of well-deserved revenge at the same time. Something which both Neville and Luna did as well. Though Harry really wasn't seriously surprised about his seeing as those two were some of the best fighters they had during the war, ad at the same time neither one of them really got along well with either Ron or Hermione; something Harry had overlooked until recently.

Both Luna and Neville had their wands out and pointed at one of the supposed 'light' sided members circling around them; almost faster than Harry had his out. There wasn't a moment of hesitation in their actions, not a shred of doubt, trusting Harry with every fiber of their beings, and knowing beyond a shadow of doubt that Harry had a reason to react the way he did. Even if he was pointing his want at his supposed best friends, and the leader of the light side; the oh so great Albus Dumbledore.

Harry seeing this was incredibly touched and immensely grateful that he had gotten at least two amazing friends out of this whole hellish ordeal that he had been forced through. Of course this touching moment, and any warm feeling that Harry was feeling at the time, immediately disappeared when one Ron Weasely opened up his big mouth; completely and utterly ruining the moment as he did so.

"See I knew you'd go dark Potter! Freaks of nature like you couldn't be anything else but that! You even drug Longbottom and Loony with you. Big help they'll be, a big cry baby squib and a completely loony slip of a girl." This was completely and utterly the wrong thing to say, and this showed in the reactions of the three being spoken about. IT was a lesson Ron had a long time coming, and one that wouldn't hopefully get through his thick head; Harry didn't have high hopes in that regard.

As soon as Neville, Luna, and Harry heard what Ron had to say about them, and could see the agreement about what had been said in both Hermione, as well as, Dumbledore's eyes, they all went icy cold. It was time they showed the trio in front of them just what they were dealing with; show them just what growing up, and taking a main part, in a war had taught them. Knowing this Harry, Neville, and Luna all tightened their grips on their wants ready, and completely willing, to fight their way to their freedom. Something that was quickly caught on and echoed by the three that where on the other side; who seemed completely willing to do anything to stop them from getting that freedom.

There was no given signal from either side before spells were being thrown by both sides; both using deadly force in each attack they used; having learned to do so from the War. Though one side was using darker, more deadly spells, then the other side; not by much though. Cutting curses went flying from one side of what was now the battle field and were returned with high powered blasting curses. Neither side was giving an inch, and neither side seemed to be able to get the upper hand; no matter how hard they tried, or what they tried for that matter.

That is until Dumbledore, tired of being unable to land a hit on what he thought of as a useless weapon, spun around and fired a spell a Neville's unprotected back. Who up until then had been battling, and almost winning, against Ron Weasely. This spell hit Neville and sent him spiraling away from the red haired teen, and then to Harry's disbelieving eyes, Neville landed on his back eyes staring blankly at the sky; dead. He had been hit by the Killing curse; fired from the headmaster the supposed leader of the light side.

A roar of complete and utter rage startled Harry from the state Neville's death had put him in, and caused him to immediately spin around and stare wide eyed at where the enraged roar had come from. There to his disbelieving eyes was Lina, now fighting with all the ferocity of an enraged dragon. A ferocity Harry could feel burning in him as well.

Seeing this, as well as being unable to hold back his rage at Neville's death any longer, Harry joined back in with Luna's deadly dance. No longer holding back and using every spell he knew, not matter how dark or useless it may seem; you would be very surprised how damaging an over powered scrubbing spell could be. After all the other side certainly wasn't holding back any now was it.

You would expect that since the fight had been pretty much equal before Neville's death that it would now be pretty much a one sided fight now because the lack of a third member on of the sides had. But that really wasn't the case. If anything the ferocious Luna and Harry seemed to be slowly but surely pushing the others back. That is until both Hermione and Ron took a leaf from the head masters book and fired their spells as at Harry at the exact same time Dumbledore had; sending Harry flying back into a nearby tree.

Groaning slightly when he hit the tree and after wiping the blood out of his eyes, from the head injury that Ron's curse had cause him, Harry quickly jumped up and ran back to where Luna was still fighting at. Hoping with every fiber of his being that Luna was still okay and hadn't been overwhelmed yet.

Sadly, this didn't seem to be so and to Harry utter heart break he found Luna's broken form staring at the sky just like Neville's had been not so long ago. Seeing this Harry felt the tears that he had been holding back since Neville's death slowly began to fall. Even as something else deep within him began to rapidly build up in him; heating up the air dangerously around him as it did so.

Ron, taking no notice of the dangerous tint the air around him had taken, or the heat that seemed to shimmer around Harry, only taking notice of the fact that Harry was now by himself and was currently crying; decided it was a good time to start taunting Harry.

"Aww, is little baby Potter crying? Is he sad that he is now all alone? Aww poor little baby Potter by himself all over again; just like he had always been." Again this was the wrong thing to say, and it was most definitely the wrong time to say it at as well. Because as soon as the words left Ron's mouth the thing that had been building up in Harry erupted out of him in wave after wave of pure magic.

This magic threw everyone that was attacking Harry a good thirty feet, at the very least, away from him, and crashing into the nearby walls; hard. Seeing this, and watching with dead eyes as they didn't get back up from where his magic had thrown them. Harry couldn't bringing himself to care in the least bit about this, except hoping that they were suffering, he spun around and ran back to the bank. There was nothing to stop him from dong those rituals now; in fact the sooner he got it all done the better.

Once Harry arrived back at the bank he walk right up to the goblin, who was the same from the day before, and who looked to be waiting for him with a knowing, if slightly apologetic, look clear on his face. Harry seeing this, and not wanting to lose the very slight control he was managing over both his magic and his emotions, told the goblin; in a tone that creamed he was serious and that it would be deadly to argue against him about it.

"I'm ready to do those last two rituals." This earned Harry a respectful nod before the Goblin gestured for Harry to follow him. Something which Harry was quick to do as the goblin lead led him to the last ritual room; where both of the last rituals would be taking place at.

As soon as they got to the necessary room Harry watched with slightly red rimmed wide eyes as the goblins began to set up everything necessary for the first ritual. It took them at most ten minutes to get everything where it was supposed to be and Harry found himself being called forward to begin the true self ritual at lot faster than he had thought he would have been; not that this really bothered him.

Harry knowing that everything was finally coming to an end, and that he was finally going to be free of the nightmare that had been masquerading as his life, walked to where the goblins were gesturing for him to stand; taking the potions that the goblins were handing him as he did so.

Once Harry reached the center of the ritual room, and had been positioned down on one of his knees; on his more dominate side just as he had been instructed. Harry opened up the potion bottle he had just been given and downed the pearl white potions as quickly as he as he could; again just like he had been instructed to do. After doing this Harry watched with sharp eyes as the goblins began their part of the ritual; Harry's having already been completed for the time being.

"O mira amet, nobis autem et alia causa, quia a te, et accipies de nobis. O Domine, et dator vitae venenatis dans dona petimus, et exaudires orationem nostram. Esse enim hoc non sentit, qui nobis in placitum coram vobis in forma nunc. Non sentit ius forma non habet formam magica. Antequam venit ad formam, ut eum magicae humiliter ducit contristes eum. Rogamus te id sibi dare. O potens domina amet." As this was said Harry could feel the potion in him beginning to heat up. A heat that turned into a raging fire that seemed to burning through his entire body, setting every nerve he had in said body up in flames; causing him a worse pain then the curico curse ever had.

Unfortunately as he did this some magic seemed to be holding his body upright making it so that he couldn't move in the least bit to attempt to ease said pain. A pain that got even worse as Harry felt the bones in his body begin to snap and reform in a completely foreign, yet at the same time oddly right, way. As his muscles were ripped from the position they were in before, and as they felt like they were being melted into another. As every nerve in his body sang in agony as they too were forced to adapt to something they were no longer used to.

Yes, the transformation to his true form, his now completely permanent form, was a very torturous, not to mention slow, experience. In fact if not for the fact that the ritual had made it so that no matter what he couldn't move from the position he had started in Harry was sure that he would be collapsed on the ground; rather his new from liked it or not. But seeing as he couldn't be Harry was left panting heavily, sweating up a storm; in a really awkward kneel position in his new horse like form.

Harry, after taking a couple of minute to shake off all the pain he had been in and to get a bit more used to his new Pegasus form, slowly began to raise from the kneeling positions he had been in; feeling as if he had been forced to hold that position for hours as he did so.

Once he was up Harry shakily walked over to a nearby full body floor length mirror. Which one of the goblins had set aside for his use after the ritual; before the ritual had even started. What he saw one he got to the mirror left him shocked, even though he knew somewhat what to expect; it was still a big shock to his system. Because there in the mirror instead of the skinny, lean built teen that he had been was now a much more comfortable looking was a pale tan looking Pegasus with long black hair that had bright emerald green streaks in it. The same shade of green that his eyes were and the same shade of green that were in both his wings, as well as parts of his legs, and hooves.

Harry seeing all of this and noticing how much more real, and at home, his new form felt for him, as well as his magic, could only barely withhold his laughter. Well that is barley withhold it until he remembered both Luna and Neville's death. This caused Harry to lose all traces of happiness that had been building up in his face. Instead Harry turned back to the goblins, who had both been watching him and setting up for the next ritual, before saying in a tone that was choked back with all the emotions he was trying to hold back.

"I think I am ready for that last ritual; I just want to be gone from here." This got Harry a simple nod and he was directed ones more to stand in the center of the room. A place where, even the Duresley's would have been able to feel the magic that had built up.

Harry slightly weary about being surrounded by so much wild magic, but at the same time putting his trust in the goblins, stepped back into the center of the room. Then all Harry knew was darkness and chanting. The last thing he was able to hear before unconsciousness took full hold of him being the chanting of the Goblin; sounding as if it was coming from the far end of a very deep dark tunnel.

"Puer non ex hoc mundo, non potest dici quod sit in loco habitaculi magia obsecro, Domina nostra, id est ut, ubi ad eum reducunt debetur puero. Domus, qui non potest hic, ubi non semel ipse placet. Quae hic est, quia et hoc est quod quaerimus, quae agis."

**True form ritual**\- Oh wondrous magic, we have yet another plea that we ask you accept from us. Oh lady magic giver of the gifts and granter of life we ask that you heed our plea. For you see this being that we have place in front of you feels not right in the form he is in now. Feels that it is not the right form, feels it is not his magic given form. He comes before you to humbly beg that you give him the form that magic deems best for him. We ask that you grant him this. Oh mighty lady magic.

**Return to home ritual**\- Child not from this world, in a place that he cannot call home, we beseech you magic, lady of us all, we ask that you take this child and bring him back to where he rightfully belongs. A home, one that he cannot make here, a place where he can for once feel like he belongs. This is what we called you here for and this is what we ask that you do.

AN- Also if you guys think the fight was bad, Harry was to weak or the ending was to unbelievable giving how Harry was fighting remember he did just have all his power and everything else, besides his true form, unsealed and had not real time to adapt, or train, them. Then ending was just a small show of what he could now be fully capable of now that his true power is unbound. Though he still need to learn control over it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- I have seen stories where Harry is the brother of Twilight but what if instead Harry was the older brother of a certain shy Pegasus? What Happens when Harry finds out he has been kidnapped from a whole nother world? That he isn't human? That he has a little sister back in his real home world, and what happens when Harry dins all of this out after a serious a betrayals that lead to the death of his true best friends? All done by those he once thought he could trust.

Disclaimer- I do not own or make any money what so ever off of either Harry Potter or My little Pony.

A.n- Okay I know I haven't been updating any of my stories in a while and that why from now on I will be doing my best to update more often I should have more chapters form this and my other stories coming out real soon; sorry for the long wait.

**Chapter three**

When the blackness, and the end of the tunnel voices from the goblins, disappeared Harry found himself nearly blinded by the bright light of the sun, not to mention free falling from what felt like pretty high in the air. Feeling this Harry started to panic wondering just why he was falling from the air, when he had been on solid ground before, and better yet just what was he going to do about it. Because Harry knew from experience that hitting the ground after falling really wasn't something he wanted to do.

That's when Harry remembered the new form he was in, or to be precise Harry remembered that he was now a Pegasus and that meant he now had wings. Unfortunately Harry seemed to remember this fact a little bit too late because just as he was stretching his wings out to catch himself, so that he wouldn't be falling anymore, Harry found himself landing with a big splash in the middle of a rather chilly lake. As he did this Harry could help but sarcastic question himself, 'Now would this be better than the ground or not.'

Luckily Harry managed to figure out how to quickly swim in his new form as he got to the surface of the lake and made his way to the shore of said lake. Even if he was rather slow at doing this and his wings did seem to get in his way a couple of time while he was trying to swim to the shore. It seemed said wings really were meant for flying and not swimming; who would have guessed.

Now complete soaked, shivering slightly from how cold said lake was, and wondering if the Goblins had somehow planned for what had just happened to him to happen. Harry looked around him, wondering all the while if he should really be calling himself Harry seeing as he real name was apparently Flutterfierce; as weird as that name may have sounded to him at the moment.

Harry was unsure of that, on one hand Flutterfierce was his true name to go along with his true form, not only that but a new name (or rather his real old name) could help represent both a new start as well as the return to the live he should have always had. On the other he knew the name Harry, he responded to it and had been through a lot with that name both good and bad with that name. He wasn't completely sure if he could leave it behind after all he had been through with said name; even if he did hate it something fierce at times.

Shaking his head to clear it a bit, and telling himself that he would go back to the name issue later on when it was more necessary Harry decided to think on more important concerns. Concerns he really hadn't thought about before doing the true home ritual despite the fact that he really should have.

In fact thinking on these concerns now, Harry began to feel a bit anxious, not to mention a bit apprehensive, about quite a few things; each of them different thoughts he was now just beginning to have. Thoughts like what if his parents allowed Dumbledore to take him to begin with, what if they really didn't want him, or were angry he was back. Or what if, if his earlier thoughts weren't true, they had moved on and if he did show up he would be completely disrupting their lives just as they had gotten it all back together; making it so he was once more causing chaos all around him. It was thoughts like this, and other that were similar to it, that were beginning to plague his mind; making him wonder if perhaps he had made a huge mistake coming here.

That is these were the thoughts that were plaguing him until Harry gave himself a hard mental slap and told himself to get over it. That even if his family from over here didn't want him that he could still start a new life in this place, and no one was going to stop him from doing so; he felt that he owed both Neville and Luna that in the very least for their sacrifices.

It was with this renewed sense of determination that the reminder of his friends had cause him, and his resolve to do the best he could for their memory, that caused Harry to pick his head up higher. Picking it up from the slight slump it had taken from the downtrodden thoughts that had been plaguing him, and almost marched away from the lake.

Heading toward were Harry could literally feel there were auras of what he could now tell were other ponies, unicorns and Pegasus which Harry could tell was somehow the prominent, and leading, race of the world he was in. Something Harry had gotten a good idea about when he had first found out just what he had turned into; call if a gut feeling if you would.

Harry hadn't been walking all that long when he noticed, and feeling slightly confused as he did so, just how natural moving in his new body felt. Whereas before in his old body, unless he was flying on a broom or in a life and death situation, he had been rather clumsy and had often trip over his feet doing things; at least until that that been harshly trained out of him.

Now instead Harry was moving rather quickly and graceful without even trying; almost looking as he was gliding along the ground if anything else. Though Harry figured that that was most likely because the Pegasus body he was currently in was actually his true body unlike his human body and all the training he had done in his human body to stop being so clumsy had transferred over to his Pegasus body making it even more graceful then it originally would have been.

Think on this Harry couldn't help but wonder just what else being in a human, human wizard body at that, had done to his Pegasus self. Did the actual magic he used come from his true form or did he somehow gain it while crossover worlds?

If he did gain it did he somehow keep his magic now that it was actually part of him, and if it was in him all along could he still use it all the same way he had before…or in a similar matter, seeing as he no longer had his wand. Though on that last thought about no longer have a wand didn't really bother Harry much seeing as he had gotten good at wandless magic during the war so that should help him right? That is if he still had his magic.

Freezing mid-step and biting his lower lip slightly Harry began to wonder how he would find that out? How would he be able to find out if he still had the magic he had when he was Harry Potter; especially given the new, or old but really unknown, form he now called his own?

That is Harry was wondering this, and almost bring the earlier panic he had managed to rid himself of back, until he remembered something that made him want to hit himself on the head as hard as he could; hopefully so he could reknock some of the sense he had lost back into him. What Harry remembered was something that he couldn't actual belief that he had forgotten seeing as it had been the sole reason he could actually use the wandless magic that he did during the war.

What this was, and what Harry could believe that he actually forgot was that he knew how to search for his magical core and if need be reconnect to it; there for he knew just how pull it through his body to be use it without a wand. This meant Harry could easily find out if he still had his earlier magic, and if he could use it in his new, yet also his original, body. Now all he had to do was find a quick, but quite place, to mediate at so he could see.

But at the same time Harry really wanted to see how is family, his little sister, was doing. How everyone was doing and find out just what type of place he had original been born in. Was finding out more about his magic, if he even still had it, more important than that? Harry really didn't think so, yet at the same time…what if something went wrong and he needed his magic? Could he really take that chance, would he be able to live with himself if something happened to his sister? Especially after everything, and everyone, that had been scarified so he could get her to see her? Was his magic really that necessary? And if so what did that say about him in concerns with his sister?


	4. Chapter 4

FlutterShy's Brother

I do not own Harry potter or My little pony nor do I make any profit off of either one of them.

**Chapter four**

Harry had managed to make his way to a nearby town with little to no trouble on his part. Not much suspicions either; despite What he had thought. Though Harry would freely admit that was mainly because Harry stayed silent and instead took in everything around him so that he could blend in better than he knew he currently would.

Harry stayed there observing everything he could for a good solid three months, having learn that during the war that knowledge was power and being able to blend in saved lives. Because of this Harry learned a lot more then he would have had he rushed out like he had so desperately wanted to when he had first arrived. Including how to his new, though actually his old, body. Which came to Harry more instinctively than anything else; feeling more natural to him then his old body as Harry Potter ever had. In fact, the movement and just…. well right feeling that came to Harry felt even more natural to Harry then his magic had as Harry potter; which was something Harry hadn't thought possible until he had felt it.

Because of the time he sped studying, both himself and the world around him, Harry or as he is called now Flutterfierce he had learned several different things. One of those things and the one he spent the most time on, besides the time he spent on finding everything he could about his sister that is, was his wings. This was because, besides the fact Flutterfierce simply loved to fly that is, he found out that due, or maybe because, of these wings he had the ability to use the wizarding magic he had as Harry Potter, and this was on top of the weather magics he now had as a Pegasus; though Harry strongly got the feeling that his weather magics weren't nearly as strong as they would have been if he had stayed as he had been born all his life.

All he had to do to use said wizarding magi was use his wings like he would use his wand; it was as if his wings were now his new focus for his wizarding magic. Harry had found with a little effort and a lot of practice that while focusing on what spell he wanted, or to be more specific just what he actually wanted his magic to do, while flapping his wings to both direct, and to propel where he wanted to spell to go was what was best when it came to his wizarding magic and his Pegasus form.

However, besides all the practice he had done to figure this all out, which he had made sure to do in a secluded place as he could so no one could see him doing this and because of which couldn't do very large or noticeable magics, Flutterfierce still felt there was more to his magic that he need to work on.

But for now he figured he had gotten himself back on at least knowing the majority of the basics; the war basics that is. At the same time, he was wary about learning more because he still felt that he shouldn't stand out that much and doing magic like he had as Harry Potter would defiantly make him stand out more then he could really afford at the moment. Especially after he found out that it was the Unicorns of this world, not the Pegasus that were the ones who were supposed to be able to do magics. That it was the unicorns that were like the wizarding world of this world.

This was something that Flutterfierce wasn't to upset about considering all the other information he had gained during his self-study you could call it. What he found out was a bit about himself, besides his magics, a good deal on the world around him and most importantly to Flutterfierce a good chunk of information on his own sister.

What Flutterfierce found about himself, that didn't deal with the wizarding world magics, was the mark that was on the lower part of his flank. Flutterfierce recognized just what it was immediately the moment he saw it, having seen it several times before while working on his Aunt's garden it was a very brightly color and beautiful Humming bird frozen in midflight. Not only that, but after a flight of fancy Flutterfierce remembered just what the Humming bird symbolized.

Meaning he had a good idea just what the mark on his side meant. If he was right his hummingbird meant, Energy, Vitality, Joy, Renewal or resurrection, Sincerity, Healing, Persistence, Peace, Hard work, Infinity, Agility, Playfulness, Loyalty, Affection. A lot Which Flutterfierce felt could be used to describe him, so Flutterfierce hoped he was right about the Hummingbird mark. Soon after finding out about his Hummingbird mark he found out just what the mark was. It was something the population of this world called a Cutie mark.

Besides his Cutie mark Flutterfierce had found out that like he had been as Harry Potter he was a natural flier, and was an utterly brilliant when it came to steep diving; though he did have to build up the muscles in his wings and back so that he could do all the stunts he had been able to do on his broom as Harry Potter.

Another thing he had found out, and this was something he would have been happier not knowing, was that the scars that he had as Harry Potter had followed him to his true body as Flutterfierce. Though a lot of them were a lot fainter then they had been and the majority of them were also hidden by his new body's fur; something Harry was grateful for.

What Flutterfierce found out about the world around him was, as he expected or strongly hoped, when he found out just what his true form was and that was this world was made up of, not to mention ruled by, all the creature that made up this world; there was literally no humans in this world what so ever. Or at least none that Harry could find any hint of. Something Flutterfierce himself was really grateful for seeing as having no humans in this world meant that it be a lot harder, to near impossible for those in the wizarding world to really follow him; at least he seriously hoped that what it meant.

Instead of humans Flutterfierce's true home world was made up of ponies, which Flutterfierce noticed seemed to have a very strong connection with the earth. Pegasus's, which is what Flutterfierce was and they were winged horses that had a strong connection to weather; which made a lot of senses seeing from what Harry had seen they were in control of the weather.

Next where the unicorns, which were a lot different from unicorns that he had seen before, and seemed to be the magic users of this world; most of which Flutterfierce noticed seemed to every educational driven. At the same time Flutterfierce always half wondered why he wasn't one of these instead of a Pegasus; especially when he still had his magic from when he had been Harry Potter.

Another, one of the rarest if not the rarest, and most powerful of the creatures of this world were the, Alicorn; these were horses that had both wings and a horn. These Alicorn were capable of both flight and magic, they were also considered to be the highest of royalty on this world. Making Flutterfierce insanely glade that he hadn't transformed into one of those when he had returned to his true form. He never really liked standing out, and the time he had spent as Harry Potter only increased that dislike, being an alicorn would have made him stand out like a sore thumb; Flutterfierce knew that at the very least.

Those were the creatures that mainly made up the world Harry was in now. There were others such as Zebras, Gryffindors, Manticores, and Dragons, but Flutterfierce hadn't gotten a chance to get more information on these other creatures; in fact, he only learnt of them by chance. A problem he swore to fix later on when he had more time and a more reliable information source; after all information has proven to Flutterfierce that it can save a life.

The lack of information on the other creatures may have been because Harry didn't put the most effort into it, finding that figuring out more about the culture he was currently making a living in more important. For example, Harry learned the way people spoke, the believes they had, how they reacted to certain things and what they did during certain times; he figured this was more important at the time. Hopefully he wouldn't be kicking himself for that choice later on.

In regards to his sister Flutterfierce hadn't found out nearly as much as he would have liked to have. Though at the same time he hoped that, that only meant he could only learn more about her when they finally did meet. If Fluttershy was willing to meet up with him, and accept him as a brother, in the first place.

What he had managed to find out was that his sister was a Pegasus like he was, though rather she had any magic like he did was up for debate. She was as her name suggest she was and really shy; something which Harry hoped wouldn't prevent her from meeting up with him. It was also something Harry really hoped he could help his sister with.

On a more disturbing note he also found out that Fluttershy currently lived alone and that he really couldn't find out more about is parents, or there whereabouts no matter how hard he searched. Not only that but it almost seemed like when he disappeared they did the same not much later on the exact same date; making Flutterfierce fear that his disappearance had caused their own. He also wondered if these disappearance was the reason, or at least one of the reasons, his sister was so shy.

Some other thing that Flutterfierce had found out about his sister was that, despite the fact she was a Pegasus she seemed to feel more comfortable on the ground, and seemed that she loved, as well as loved in return, by all the animals under her care; which if rumors where correct she could understand. This gave Flutterfierce the hope that his sister would be will to accept him. But at the same time he knew that only time would tell, and considering he was now one his way to ponyville there wasn't much time to wait.

A.n- Hey, first let me say that I am really sorry about taking so long to get these update up, and that I hope you like all of them. Second I would like your help please looking for a story. It is a Buffy/Harry Potter crossover story. Where it is after Harry defeats Voldemort and he meets Buffy right after she is brought back from the dead, then upon seeing her soul he knows she was pulled out of heaven and becomes sick throwing up from what he sees. Also in this story Willow is shown the be jealous over Harry and both what he can do and the as well attention he gets due to what he has done. Do any of you know what this story is, where I can find it and if it has been deleted or not?


End file.
